Dissa's With Capcusness
by Dissa Chavalliana
Summary: Judul sangat abal, dan cover ini lagi (dihajar) Maaf kalo saya nanti FFnyewt tak sesuai yang diharapkan, abal, capcus, soalnya blank dot kom, dan bosen, pengen publish, aku harap kalian semua suka, jangan ngereview yang over critic, kalo kepaksa yaaa hemm aja, dan kalo memang ga pantes banget this story bakal dihapus, dan- (WOI JANGAN BACOT #PLOK)


Perkenalkan. Nama Author di sini **Dissa** (iya udah tau..). I will ndendang (?) sekutip cerita buat kalian, jadi harap **dissa**mbutlah saya sebaik-baiknya. (Halah)

**CAPCUSS.. CAPCUSS.. CAPCUSS.. WEEEEEH! (#PLAK)**

_Warningnya : OOC banget (paleng), Bacot, Typo, Garing, Ga Cucok, Modus kata.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Dissa<strong>bang, hingga di Merauke, berjajar pulau-pulau! Oke, itu mottonya. Padi **dissa**at ini menguning sangat **dissa**wah, padahal daerah sering **dissa**mber lightningnyewt Masamune! Eh bener juga sih, layu semua, karena padi-padi **dissa**kiti petir itu sendiri, hehe... (#PLAK)

Hiduplah, seorang petani yang dulunya **dissa**lib orang najis (?), namanya **Dissa**nada Genjirou Yukimura (?!). Kita panggil Tuan **Dissa**nada aja yee.. Meski **dissa**wah masih nguning, dia tetep mau kerja di situ! Head butt tho? Buktinya, **dissa**hur time, rumput-rumput **dissa**bit dengan sabitannya. **Dissa**mping dirinya, ada juga pembantunya yang bernama **Dissa**rutobi Sasuke, panggilannya bisa **Dissa**suket. (Dihajar) Kagak lah, **Dissa**suke aja. (Lu cuman hilangin T nya peloo!) Kalo dia ini kerja merahin susu **dissa**pi kesayangan Tuan **Dissa**nada.

**_Teru story_** ni prend! Saking diperah susunyewt, takut copot, rumput-rumput dissawah hampir entek saking **dissa**ntep **dissa**pi itu! Keterlaluan begeet, diperah sambil nyantep rumput. Plus! Serius, plus! Hewan bertotal-totol item putih itu berhasil bikin **Dissa**suke harus **dissa**nguin -piip- nya! Pastikan kalian yang baca ini ga njiwit-njiwit pipi, soalnya _**FACT!**_

Dan, suatu hari, di pagi yang **dissa**mbut mentari terik, Tuan **Dissa**nada menemui **Dissa**kon. Shima **Dissa**kon nama panjangnya. Dia ini sudah jadi businessman. Nah, Tuan **Dissa**nada ini temen dia, makanya dikunjungin... Sama Si Tamu, Tuan **Dissa**nada dan **Dissa**suke langsung **dissa**limin hingga keringet cucuren di telapak tangan mereka semua.

"Tuan **Dissa**nadaaaa~! Adduddudduuuwh! Lama tak berjumpa! Tanya resep hari ini duumz!" Begitulah cara Tuan **Dissa**nada **dissa**pa. Memang, **Dissa**kon suka mampir nanya resep makanan enak ke Pak Tani Gobelan (?) ini.

"Baiklah! Resep anda akan segra dissampaikan!" Tuan **Dissa**nada pun berdehem, membuat **Dissa**kon kayak **dissa**mbung nada-nada ciiintaaaaa~ (woi?)

"Yang pertama, **dissa**but kelapa ini kan, sangat berkhasiat.. Masukkan beberapa sabut, terus **dissa**ringin!" (Bingung tho -_-)

"Oooh... Baru tau kalo **dissa**but kelapa kayak gitu, kirain cuman namanya.."

"Teros, habis **dissa**ring, sabut-sabut kelapa direbus. Sambil nunggu, siapkan sagu! Karena **dissa**gu banyak karbohiderat..."

"Pake sagu? Oke, oke!" Dissakon mencatat dengan saksama.

"Sagunya itu **dissa**yat harus jadi 8 potong, berirama, dan ukuran mereka semua wajib **dissa**makan! Kayak DoReMiii... Semua siap? Sabut kelapa dan Sagu langsung saja ditusuk-tusuk, kayak **dissa**te tooh?!"

"Sate? Jadi Sate Sabut Kelapa dan Sagu? Keren beget, Tuan **Dissa**nada!"

"Iyadooonk! Dan kalo mau, sate-sate ini **dissa**jikan bersama salak! **Dissa**lak, bumbunyewt ehenak tehenaaan~" Jelas Tuan **Dissa**nada. **Dissa**suke sweatdrop, **Dissa**kon ngejreng.

"Serius lu, Tuan **Dissa**nada? Udah sate yang gaje, dikasih salak? Kalo Dinas pasti makanan itu **dissa**mpahin!"

"Okee! Dapet dapet! Makasih udah **dissa**ranin lagi yaa!" Kata **Dissa**kon.

"Iyep, sekarang curhat gantian yu! Dari kamu, **Dissa**kon," Ajak Tuan **Dissa**nada.

"Eheheee... Oke, oke. Mau ngasih tau nih. Kan aku kemaren main **dissa**rang tawon, **dissa**na, ada tivinya! Tayangannyewt juga movie baru **Dissa**int Seiya lageeh!"

"Heeeh? **Dissa**rang tawon ada tivi segala? Rumah ini aja belom punya!"

"Tapi cuman sempet nonton pas mereka **Dissa**gitarius! Sumpah kuat banget dia. Bahkan para jagoan pelindung Athena **dissa**kiti, hampir bener-bener K. O.!"

"Ciyus lu **Dissa**gitarius? Huweeeeks! Napa ga ngajak akuu?!"

"Nah, itu masalahnya! Pas mau ngajak kamu, aku udah **dissa**mbung sama tali pecut maut Pak Anbeien! (?) Nasib, nasib.. Mau pergi lagi, muka dia langsung kayak hantu **Dissa**dako. Ngenesss!"

**Dissa**suke dengan bingung ninggalin mereka curhat berdua. Katanya mau bunuh keindahan muka dengan cara dissabunin ke -piip- Si Total-Totol Item Putih. (Aneh)

* * *

><p><strong>Dissa<strong>kon dan Tuan **Dissa**nada masih asik curhat. Kali ini Tuan **Dissa**nada yang cerita.

"3 hari yang lalu, di acara Naruto, dia kan lagi **dissa**ge mode. Dia bilang ke Hinata saking Hinata terlalu **dissa**yang. '_Hinata, aku ini kan **dissa**luran cinta mu, jadi rumah harus rajin **dissa**pu, anak-anak **dissa**bunin sampe rata. Oke?_' Mainstream banget taok!"

"Yee... Masih mending itu. Aku pernah denger dukun-dukun ngomong, '_Guling itu **dissa**rungin biar mau sholat, kasihan baring terus. Biar batinnya selalu **dissa**barkan ketiak kita yang bau! Karena kita kan meluk guling, ketiak ngedorr.._' .. Loh?"

Tuan **Dissa**nada ketawa sendiri, "BUUUAALAAAAKHAAAAK! GILE LUUU!"

"Yellaaa. Ya sudah, **Dissa**kon tak pamit! Jangan sampe **Dissarap** pada ujung yaa! Baaaaayyyyy!"

Dengan lihai, **Dissa**kon lari pulang ke businessnya **dissa**vanah sanaa. Tuan **Dissa**nada melambai tangan dengan hikmah.

"Baguslah, sekarang cari saos tiram! Oh! **Dissa**ori kan bumbunyewt is the best.. Tapi tak taruh mana ya tadi?" Tuan **Dissa**nada nyari terus.. Bahkan rela nyari **dissa**luran air keran cuci payung.

"Hadoooh... Tuhan, tolong batinku ini **dissa**barkan! Meski kelak langit dan bumi segra **dissa**tukan..."

**Dissa**suke melihat Tuannya yang bingung. "Oi, ngapahen lo? Kayak **dissa**wo mulai tumbuh ekstrak kayak kulit manggis aja.."

"Hnnn... Bantu aku. Carikan Saori **Dissa**ke shop! Peliiiiiiizzzz~" melas Tuan Dissanada.

"Di-Di-**Dissa**-kke... Shop... Lu dah gile opo, tuan?"

"Ayolaaaah! Kandungan terkomplet hanya **Dissa**ori!"

".. Tch. Pelis. Saori ada **dissa**ku celana elu!"

Tuan **Dissa**nada menoleh ke belakang... Yep... Saori dissaku celana... Amboy! Ada saori dan teh tarik (?) loh!

"Sengsu, **Dissa**suke.. Sorry yee! Meski rambut Mak Medusa mulai **dissa**sak dan **dissa**nggul, lu terbaik..."

"... Same-same kepakse deh..."

* * *

><p>Sehabis itu, Tuan Dissanada ke sawahnya. Ia memetik beberapa sagu, sekaligus padi. Sekalian semua rumput <strong>dissa<strong>bit lagi buat Si Sapi. Taulah, setelah menjelaskan bahwa **dissa**but kelapa, **dissa**gu, dan dissalak dapat **dissa**tukan, Tuan **Dissa**nada pengen bikin lagi. Saking cuman bikin 2 kali seumur hidup. (Halah)

"Astaganajim itu bener mau **dissa**jiin..." **Dissa**suke yang melihatnya serasa pengen **dissa**lonin jadi genderuwo.. Akhirnya Sate udah jadi. Dimakanlah sate abal itu...

Hasilnya...

.

.

.

Hasilnyaaaaa aapaaaaaa?!

.

.

_Ekhem!_

.

"APAAAAAA?!"

.

_Khem!_

.

"APAAAAA?!"

.

Tunggu ada iklan dari **Dissa**ika Magoichi!

.

.

Katanya...

_FITUR TERKOMPLIT HANYA **DISSA**MSUNG GALAXY TAB 5! JADI CEPET BELI SEBELUM **DISSA**LURKAN KE PARA BUJANG! (#PLAK)_

Jadi...

_Treeng~_ Tuan **Dissa**nada merasa kalo sate itu kayak dirinya yang **dissa**diskan oleh bokap. Alias rodo' bosok! Iyalah! Tuan itu muntah di keran.

**TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!**

_Acara **Dissa**nada muntah **dissa**ksikan oleh seluruh warga, **dissa**telit 46, harap yang jadi pegawai **dissa**lon jadikan muntah dia sebagai masker baru. (#THOEEEKK!)_

"Tuh, pasti **dissa**mpahin.." **Dissa**suke geleng-geleng.

Dan secara tak sengajaa... Muntah real Tuan **Dissa**nada **dissa**mpoin ruataaa! Rambut dia infeksi, dan berhasil masuk ke rumah sakit. Bukan rumah sakit biasa, tapi rumah sakit penuh padang **Dissa**hara. **Dissa**suke minta tolong apa saja supaya Tuan **Dissa**nada sembuh, bahkan ia siap untuk **dissa**mper nenek gayus tiap hari.

"Gomen, takedo, untuk menyembuhkan Tuan** Dissa**nada, **Dissa**suke harus belajar **dissa**ntri **dissa**hara ini.." Kata Si Suster.

_JEEEEEENG~!_

**Dissa**suke membayangkan dirinya yang akan jadi anak santri...** Dissa**lehkan sangat, baca hadis... Bawahan mulai **dissa**rung kayak pocong (?), yang **dissa**ntep cuman kurma. Wes nasib. Nempel Ajib Sampe Idup Berakhir...

* * *

><p>Dan hasilnya... Belum satu malem <strong>dissa<strong>ntri itu, **Dissa**suke sudah mati dicambuk ustad, karena sikap yang keterlaluan. Dan seperti yang kalian duga (paleng), Tuan **Dissa**nada mati.

_Really, bad bro..._

Mati karena khasiat yang ada **dissa**but kelapa, **dissa**lak, dan **dissa**gu.

Padahal dia kata sangat berkhasiat, aih, capcuss dehh...

Akhirnya, **dissa**wah padi bukan menguning lagi, padinya memerah kayak blush. Padi memutuskan untuk kawin dengan angin, lalu terbang, tiada lagi.

Untuk sapi? Aih, sapi sudah jadi tulang-tulang. Tulangnya itu **dissa**sar sama anjing, dan **dissa**ntep urip-urip.

Mereka semua... Hidup di akhirat untuk selama-lamanya!

**THE END! YEEEEEEEAH! (#PLAK!)**

* * *

><p>Maaf, story abal mode on (dicipookk) Berapa jumlah kata <strong>Dissa<strong> yang ada di sini? (Termasuk soal dan seterusnya juga loh! Catat juga kalau kata yang sama ikut dihitung!) Silahkan jawab dengan cara ketik _REGU [SPASI] KAMBOJA [SPASI] PRASAJA_! Langsung kirim ke 08121- (WOOY! JANGAN KASIH NO HAPE DI SINI! LAGIAN SAPA YANG MAU JAWAB #PLOKKOD)

Dan batewe soal yang **dissa**ntri, entah copas ato kepikiran pas baca FF _SenBasa School Live_ **Dissa**kazaki-rikou (dihajar yang bersangkutan) lupakan. (Dobel hajar yang bersangkutan) semoga enjoy, maaf kalo capcus sampe caplang. Sekali lagi minta maaf kalo kebanyakan nama author di sini, karena galawww (heleh)

_Don't blame much on me! Pardon me if there are many wrongs, but at least I've tried as hard as possible._

Sekian! Jaa! Salam dari yang lagi **Dissangka** Miss Capcuzz Wanna Be (!)


End file.
